What I Like About You
by Cloud van Dyk
Summary: Co-written with Riva!!! ^_^ Football player Haruka Tenoh meets up with the new girl at school, Michiru Kaioh. After a bet with her teambuddy, the blonde is determined to conquer Michirus heart...Chapter 19 added!
1. Prologue

What I Like About You  
  
~Prologue  
  
"You're going down Tenoh, along with all your  
ridiculous playmates over there." A man gritted  
through his mouthpiece, loosening his football helmet  
slightly. First game of the season was always the  
worst, always the same two schools competing. The  
Crescent Heights' Coyotes vs. the East High Ravens.   
"I wouldn't do that if I were you." came the reply  
from #81, sporting a navy blue jersey. The opposing  
players grinned, "What're you gonna do about it?!"   
Tenoh rolled his eyes and dug his hands into the  
ground, preparing for the release. "Don't say I  
didn't warn you ... "  
  
"24! 36!! Hut hut hut!!" Upon the snap of the  
football Tenoh tackled his counterpart Coyote down  
into the grass, rubbing him into the mud from the soft  
falling rain. Despite the not-so-nice weather, the  
crowd turnout was great, and nothing could dampen the  
spirits of the Ravens. If they won this year, their  
school would be five time national winners, something  
they would enjoy rubbing in Crescent Heights' face.   
He got up quickly and ran towards an opening, turning  
around only briefly to catch the ball. He could  
barely hear the crowd erupt into a fury of screams as  
he reached the touchdown zone, throwing the ball down  
hard earning many slaps on the back from his fellow  
teammates. It was only the start to their  
unbelievable win.  
  
  
"Nice catchin' Haruka!!" A tall brown haired man  
called out as the blonde walked into school, sporting  
a pair of khakis and a button-down shirt. He grinned  
at him and headed towards him, flashing a few smiles  
at several drooling girls. "Nice passing Brad." He  
chuckled, dropping his bag on the floor to open his  
locker. Several other players joined them quickly  
afterwards, replaying the events that led to their  
victory during the previous night's game. Haruka  
quickly tuned out, nodding at perfect times when  
everyone cheered. He found these conversations rather  
boring, football just wasn't a challenge like it used  
to be.   
  
A girl he had never seen before, probably a new  
student, was walking up the steps to the school, her  
aqua hair gently floating across her shoulders,  
penetrating sea green eyes, soft rose lips, holding a  
beige purse in one hand and books in the other, she  
carried the grace and beauty of an angel. His jaw  
immediately hit the ground as she entered the  
premises, however she wasn't the only one staring,  
almost all of his football companions were acting in a  
similar manner and had already started bragging about  
who was going to snag her first. The bell rang  
sharply, smacking all ooglers to their senses grabbing  
their bags and heading to class. "50 bucks says I get  
her first." Brad grinned, holding his hand out as he  
strapped his bag over his shoulder. "You're on!"   
Haruka replied, returning a firm handshake. "You  
better have your checkbook ready, we all know how this  
is gonna go down." She only wished that she was real  
guy, and not just a tomboy with a clever disguise.


	2. First Meeting

Chapter 1: First Meeting

_„Finally, I'm outta here." Haruka thought to herself while she walked out of the dressing rooms and over to her yellow 1967 Toyota GT convertible, her pride and joy. She was just about to pull out the keys to the precious car and unlock it when something aqua in the corner of her eye caught her attention. Turning her head, the blonde saw the beautiful girl from before walking by, obvious deep in thought. Remembering her bet with Brad, Haruka grinned, thinking __"This is my chance!" "Hey!" she now called out, causing the girl to flinch and look at her with big cute eyes. "Umm…yes?" the girl now spoke, and Haruka walked up to her, smiling. "You were at the game, right?" she asked, shoving her hands into the pockets of her blue jeans. The girl nodded, and she suddenly she smiled. "Oh, aren't you Haruka Tenoh? The one who scored so much points?" Haruka laughed and nodded. "The one and only." "Great!" the girl beamed. "Care to tell me your name?" Haruka asked, winking in a very charming way, causing the girl to blush. "Michiru Kaioh." She quickly replied, performing a cute little bow. "Nice to meet you." She added. Haruka smiled and nodded. "Same here." All of a sudden, nice red color rose in Michirus cheeks. "Um, Mister Tenoh…could I…could I have your autograph?" "Sure thing." Haruka replied. Michiru beamed again before she dug out a note book and a biro. She held both items out to Haruka, her eyes practically becoming starry. Haruka grinned, took both of the offered supplies and wrote into the book: "To my beautiful fan Michiru, XOXOXO, Haruka Tenoh", completing the little line with her dashing signature. After a short moment of thinking, she scribbled her phone number underneath her name and added the words "Call me". Handing both items back to Michiru, the blonde got into her car and drove off before Michiru noticed the phone number. _

"I can't believe he gave you his phone number!! He's such a hunk!" Michirus best friend, an ever-horny girl named Minako, gushed. Michiru beamed at her. "Yes! He gave me his phone number! I'm so happy!" the aqua haired girl spoke in a sing-sang voice, dancing around. (Cloud's note: Now THAT is out of character, huh? O_o) "Will you call him? Will you, will you, will you?!" Minkao cried, earning a glare from Michiru who now stopped dancing. "Why of course I will! Do you think I won't take the chance given?" Suddenly, two weird rivers of tears ran down Minakos cheeks, causing Michiru to go O_O. "Then I can't have him!" the blonde girl cried. "He surely wants to be with you, I feel that! Oioioi!" Michiru gaped at her friend, finally shook her head and decided to walk off, leaving the now comically crying Minako behind. 

Haruka parked her car in the garage, softly humming to herself. She climbed out of the car and was just about to walk over to the elevator…when suddenly a shadowy figure jumped at her, screaming on top of their lungs: "GOTCHA!" Haruka gasped and twirled around, her fists raised, ready to beat the crap out of the poor one who had decided to rob her. Until she realized who it was. "Makoto you idiot!" the blonde howled at the now crazily laughing girl. "WHY on earth you do scare me like that?" "Couldn't miss the chance." Makoto replied, smirking. With her being almost as tall and strong as Haruka, she was the only one who could dare to play a prank on the blonde without risking sudden death. Haruka just grumbled at her roommate and sighed. "Fine then, you scared me to death, can we go into the apartment now?" Makoto grinned and nodded before she nudged Harukas side. "Flirted with any pretty girls today?" the brunette asked, winking. Haruka just grinned and nodded before the two of them made their way over to the elevator. 


	3. Getting Attention

Chapter 3: Getting Attention  
  
"Wow, you either really like her, or a lot of money is  
on the line." Makoto grinned, poking in on Haruka as  
she splashed on some cologne. The blonde stuck her  
tongue out at her, "I'm shocked you think I'd be doing  
this for money!" "How much." The brunette demanded,  
tapping her foot on the tiles. Haruka turned back to  
the mirror and fixed her hair leaving a long pause  
before replying, "Fifty." "I knew it." Mako laughed,  
leaving to get ready herself.  
  
  
*beep* Haruka stood at the apartment complex lobby  
and awaited a response from number 478, Kaioh  
Residence. "Hello? How can I help you?" The blonde  
cleared her throat slightly before replying though the  
intercom, "Good morning, m'am. My name is Haruka  
Tenoh, I'm here to see Miss Michiru Kaioh." She could  
faintly hear a huge gasp from the speaker before the  
voice returned, "She'll be down in a minute Mr.  
Tenoh." "Thank you." Haruka chuckled to herself -  
already thinking about how she could rub her victory  
into Brad's face. Leaning against the wall, she  
jumped up in a fury as she spotted Brad's red Jeep  
Wrangler drive up the road.  
  
"What are you doing here?!" She demanded sternly.   
"What are _you_ doing here?!" Brad growled back,  
getting out of his car and slamming the door shut.   
"I'm here to pick up my girl." The blonde replied  
smugly, checking her hair in the side-view mirror  
briefly. The American counterpart bursted into a fury  
of laughter, doubling over trying to contain himself.   
"We all know she's looking for someone more like me."  
He replied, running his fingers through his gelled  
hair. "I think your ego is getting the better part of  
you." Haruka replied, shaking her head.  
  
Michiru came out of the front doors - perhaps at the  
best time since both football players looked like they  
were ready to tackle each other - and waved at Haruka  
walking over to her. "Wow, do you greet every girl  
you've met at their house?" The aqua haired girl  
asked, looking very cute in boot-cut jeans and a  
formfitting tee. "Only those who are worth greeting."  
Haruka replying in a smug tone. "Who's your friend?"  
She asked, nodding towards Brad. "Oh, just another  
jock on the field--" The brown-haired man stepped in,  
cutting her off before she could finish. "More than  
just a jock, Quarterback of the school team." He said  
proudly, puffing his chest up. "Can I--" "give you a  
ride to school?" The blonde cut in, gently pushing  
Brad out of the way and nodding towards her car.   
"Sure!" Michiru beamed, taking the arm that Haruka  
was offering. Haruka grinned and winked at Brad, as  
she closed the door for Michiru and walked around the  
back of her car to get to the drivers seat. "Hang  
tight." She smiled, revving up the engine and  
speeding away leaving Brad in a cloud of dust.   
  
As the two arrived in the school parking lot, Michiru  
thanked Haruka once more for giving her a ride and  
exited with the assistance of the blonde, much to her  
liking. Haruka grinned and winked at her, walking  
towards the group of guys calling out to her. Michiru  
sighed before Minako suddenly pounced on her, "OMG!!   
He gave you a ride to school!?" She gushed,  
practically being dragged into the school. "You're  
like the only girl who's ever been in his car!! And  
isn't it amazing!?!? I hear it's a really rare car,  
not many were produced and are apparently _really_  
expensive. How do you think he got the dough for  
it??" "I think you're a little too obsessed with  
him." Michiru replied, digging into her locker for  
her books. "What girl isn't?! He's such a hunk!!"   
The bubbly blonde replied, leaning against the door  
sighing in a dream state. "You're unbelievable ..."   
The aqua haired girl replied, slamming her locker door  
shut letting Minako fall face first into the ground.   
"Hey!!" She called out, chasing after her.   
  
Once she caught up with her she continued on with her  
incessant chatter, "You know what I heard? One of the  
cheerleaders broke her leg in a nasty accident this  
summer." "Meaning what??" Michiru asked, looking  
confused. "Meaning there's gonna be tryouts!" "Oh  
you've got to be kidding me!!" "I'm serious!!   
Football players always go for the cheerleaders  
first!!" "That's so stereotypical for you to say that  
..." the sea haired girl commented as they joined  
their other friends, though deeply considering her words.


	4. Flirting

Chapter 4: Flirting

Haruka sat in her chemistry class, not really paying attention to what the teacher babbled. Normally Haruka was a good student who always tried to listen as much as possible, but today she got distracted. The reason for the distraction had a name, Michiru Kaioh, and sat one row in front of the blonde. Haruka stared at the aqua haired girls back head, and she blushed when Michiru turned around and winked at her. Next to Haruka, Brad went _ and shot a glare at the blonde. "I'm better than you." Haruka whispered, earning a kick against her leg underneath the desk. She yelped, gaining the teacher's attention. "Mr. Tenoh!" the man barked, causing her to shrink. "Yes?" she asked, already shivering. "Pay attention! Just because you're the football player number one here, it doesn't mean that you don't have to learn anything." "Yes, sensei." Haruka replied, hanging her head low. She tried to keep her eyes away from Michiru for the rest of the lesson, and when the bell finally rang, the blonde let out a sigh of relief. She just got up to walk over and talk to Michiru when the aqua haired girl suddenly jumped up and dashed out of the class, leaving Haruka behind with a O_o expression. "Seems like she's scared of you." Brad teased the blonde. Haruka growled at him and followed Michiru. 

When the blonde reached the football training court, she already heard the cheerleaders chanting from afar. Sighing, the blonde started to walk faster, since she wanted to reach the locker rooms before the girls spotted her. Normally, all of them let out an unison cry of "HARUKA!" before they stormed towards her and practically ran her over. This time, though, they didn't even realise that the blonde was coming. All of a sudden, something aqua caught Harukas eye, and she looked over to where the cheerleaders had their training. Her eyes went O_O and her jaw hit the floor when she realised that one of them was Michiru...and of course she wore the pretty short cheerleader outfit. After a short look at Michirus way too long, way too sexy legs, Haruka fainted and hit the floor with a loud THUD.

"Haruka! Haruka, wake up!" The melodic voice drifted to the blondes ears, and finally, she opened her eyes. And found herself staring at Michirus...chest. "Woah!" Haruka scrambled backwards while sitting up, much to Michirus amusement. "What is it, are you scared?" she asked in a teasing tone. "No." Haruka replied, regaining her cool composure. "But your immense beauty just made me fall." Michiru blushed and smiled at the blonde. "Well then...let me help you to get up." Before Haruka could reply anything, Michiru already had taken her hand, causing sparks to fly – literally. Haruka nearly fainted again, but this time luckily managed to stay conscious and came to her feet. She stared down at Michiru, who stared back at her. "Do you want to go out with me?" the blonde suddenly blurted out, and Michiru went all 3_3 (A/N: Heart-eyed!) "Of course!" she cried out with joy before she glomped Harukas arm. "Can we go for dinner? Puuh-leease?" the aqua haired girl and soon-to-be cheerleader asked, looking at the taller Haruka puppy-eyed. "Of course." Haruka replied, smiling. "I'll pick you up at...eight?" "Seven." Michiru demanded, and Haruka nodded. "Alright then. See you at seven, I gotta go to training." "See you!" Michiru quipped, staring after the leaving Haruka with stars in her eyes. 


	5. Impressions

Chapter 5: Impressions

"Good evening Mrs. Kaioh, I'm here to pick up your daughter." Haruka spoke into the speaker, acting on her best behavior. Her mother's reply was gracious, "Ah yes, she's not quite ready yet, why don't you come on up for a few minutes?" "Thank you m'am." the blonde replied as the door buzzed and clicked open. She brushed her hair with her fingers lightly in the mirror of the elevator and straightened out her jacket as she reached the fourth floor, spraying a touch of breath freshener before knocking on the door. 

"At last I meet the legendary Haruka Tenoh!" Michiru's mother greeted in a perky tone. "Michiru has told me all about your skill on the football course." "That's field, sweetheart." A deep voice cut in. "Ah, Mr. Kaioh I presume." The blonde replied, extending her hand. He held it tight as he shook it, "Good grip you got there son, and no need for the formalities. Call me Tomakin, and this is my wife, Adina." He motioned towards the couch and the three took a seat in the living room. Haruka took this time to get a look around their apartment, everything was so ... so ... clean. _"Note to self, clean apartment" _She thought to herself, when a feline suddenly jumped into her lap. "Fluffy! Fluffy get back here!" Adina scolded, however Haruka took this time to make some good impressions. "It's quite alright m'am." she grinned, rubbing the cat behind the ears. "You have a lovely house, now I see where your daughter gets all her grace from." The kitty purred and rubbed her head against the blonde's hand, obviously enjoying the attention she was getting. 

Tomakin chuckled lightly as he put an arm around his wife, "So what kind of car do you drive Haruka?" Haruka smiled as she put the cat down on the floor, "Lucky for me, I was able to get my hands on a 1967 Toyota GT Convertible." She could see the sudden shock in Michiru's dad's eyes. "Your parents were awfully gracious in giving you a car of that caliber." "Actually, I paid for it myself with some hard earned cash. It took a while, but it was all worth it in the en--Michiru!" Haruka sighed a relief inside, she was getting annoyed with trying to please her parents. She stood up and walked over to her, a curious look on her face. "What's with the look?" Michiru asked, looking down at her clothing to see if something was on it. "You look nice." "Just ... nice?" The aqua girl asked, slightly disappointed. "Maybe this will help." Haruka reached into her pocket and produced a red rose, gently tucking it into her hair as Michiru blushed and smiled. "Now you look amazing." She grinned again before picking up her bag, "I'll be back home soon!" "I'll be sure to bring her back at a decent hour. Have a nice evening Mr. and Mrs. Kaioh!"

The two left and once they were in the elevator and out of an earshot, Haruka leaned against the mirrors in the elevator. "I thought you were never gonna come out." Michiru giggled lightly, "Thanks for putting up with them, I know how annoying they can be." The blonde flashed a smile and stood up proudly, "I can put up with anything, I have Brad as a friend." Haruka opened the door for Michiru before getting into the driver's seat. "So where are we going?" the aqua girl asked as she put her seat belt on. "It's a surprise." Haruka replied, grinning. "In case I forget to tell you later, I had a really good time." Michiru added. "Me too." came the reply, causing them both to laugh as they drove off.


	6. The Date

Chapter 6: The Date 

Haruka stopped her car in front of one of Tokyo's most expensive restaurants, a French one named Chez Louis, and turned off the engine. Michiru reached for the car door, but Haruka suddenly butted in: "Don't. Wait." Michiru looked at her surprised, then nodded. Haruka climbed out of the car, got something out of the trunk and finally opened Michirus door for the aqua haired girl. "My Lady…?" Haruka spoke, grinning. Michiru giggled and got out of the car, bowing to her blonde companion. "Thank you very much, Sir." She then spoke. That reminded Haruka of the fact that Michiru thought of her as a guy, and her mood sank a little, but one look into Michirus eyes brought her back to happiness. Smiling, the blonde  held out the bunch of red roses she'd been hiding in the trunk. Michirus eyes lit up, and she let out a small gasp. "Haruka, thank you! They are…they are wonderful." The aqua haired girl spoke while Haruka handed them over to her, smiling. "Not as wonderful as you are." The blonde cooed, causing Michiru to blush heavily. "And you're cute when you're doing that." Haruka added, making Michiru blush even more. "Why, thank you, Haruka." The aqua haired girl spoke, smiling at the taller woman. "But you should know…that you're a wonderful person, too." Haruka smiled back and offered her arm to Michiru. "Wanna go inside, then?" she asked, pointing over to the restaurant. Michiru nodded, accepted the offered arm, and the two of them made their way into the restaurant. 

Two hours later, the two women were finished with dinner. Haruka leaned back in her chair, smiling at Michiru, who smiled back. "Did you like your food?" Haruka asked, absent-mindedly tapping the desk with her index finger. "Yes, it was great." Michiru replied. The tapping noise Haruka created was getting on her nerves, and her first reaction was to place her hand over Harukas. The blonde looked at her, a mix of surprise and joy in her eyes. Michiru thought about telling her the reason why she had taken the blondes hand, but when Harukas thumb caressed her fingers, she decided otherwise. "If you want to, we can find a nice café and have a drink." Haruka suggested. Michiru nodded, and Haruka used her free hand to wave for the waiter, who immediately came hurrying over. Haruka paid the dinner, and the two of them left – holding hands on their way out. 

Haruka and Michiru stopped in front of Harukas car, Michiru patiently waiting until Haruka found the car key. The blonde was just about to unlock the car when Michiru took her hand once more. "Hm…?" Haruka looked at the aqua haired girl questioningly, and found her smiling. She smiled back, and her smile grew when Michiru spoke up. "Haruka…there's one thing I've been wondering about the whole evening." "And that would be?" Haruka replied. "I was wondering…what your lips taste like." Michiru whispered while her free hand traveled up to Harukas neck. She gently pulled the blonde down to her, and the two of them sank into a long, gentle kiss. For one second, Michiru wondered why Harukas lips were so soft, then the kiss deepened, and all her thoughts were blown away.


	7. Rivalry Comeback

Chapter 7: Rivalry Comeback  
  
Almost as if there were cameras following Haruka and  
Michiru on their date, the following day everyone had  
full knowledge of their date. Minako gushed all over  
Michiru at the end of the day, "You got to KISS him!?"  
Her eyes fell into stars picturing herself being the  
lucky gal. Michiru couldn't contain herself, "It was  
absolutely beautiful!! He is so the best kisser ever  
too! It's like, he knows exactly what a girl wants!!"  
She leaned back on her locker in a dream state before  
glancing at the clock above one of the classroom  
doors. "Oh no! Is that the time!? I'm gonna be late  
for cheer practice!!" "And for those boys!" The  
hopeless romantic blonde called out, watching her dash  
towards the change rooms.  
  
"24, 36, hut! hut! hut!" Michiru could faintly hear  
the football players shouting over their cheers and  
rallies, maybe it was good thing - she could actually  
keep her concentration, despite her watching through  
the corner of her eye. They took a short break -  
meaning this was the moment when they all watched the  
football players raising their skirts just a little.   
No doubt the players were ready for it and immediately  
began showing off impressing their girls. Haruka  
grinned and gritted on her mouthpiece, ready to show  
what she was really made of. Upon the snap the ball  
was immediately passed to her; she naturally scored a  
touchdown. She threw the football down in triumph and  
started dancing on the spot grinning at Michiru. The  
aqua beauty laughed when Brad suddenly bowled Haruka  
over getting up to do his own dance.   
  
  
"Yeah girls I'll see you next week!" Michiru called  
out as some girls waved to her. She sat on the bench  
by the school, reading a novel as she waited for  
Haruka to finish practice. "Hey Michiru!" She  
glanced up to see who was shouting to her before she  
realized it was the Quarterback Brad. "Hey!" He took  
a seat next to her lifting the book in her hands,  
"Ouch, I see you've got Anderson for English class. I  
hated that book." "I'm actually enjoying it a lot."  
she replied grinning, replacing the bookmark and  
closing it shut. "Oh ..." "It's alright, people are  
entitled to their own opinions." Michiru reassured  
him, making him flush with redness. "Hey I was  
wondering, maybe we can go to a movie tomorrow?"   
"Uhh, sure. But it's gonna have to be in the  
afternoon, I'm meeting some girls later that night."   
"Ok, say, 1 o'clock?" "Sure." She immediately  
scribbled it into her book before Brad stood up again,  
picking up his duffel bag. "I'll catch ya later."   
"Bye."  
  
"Hey Mich." Haruka grinned, walking out of the school  
doors. "I was thinking that I was gonna have to take  
a cab home." Michiru replied, picking her books up  
again. "Sorry, Coach wanted a few words with me."   
"Nothing bad I hope." "Nah, just wanted to thank me."  
Haruka explained with a wink. "You wanna go out  
tomorrow?" "Actually, I have plans." The aqua girl  
said, as they walked to Haruka's car. "Oh?" "Yeah,  
Brad asked me, I didn't think that you'd mind." "Oh."  
The blonde glared, flames about to burst from her  
eyes. "I mean, no! I don't mind at all! After all,  
we've only been on _one_ date. It's not like there's  
commitment or anything between us." Michiru giggled  
and kissed her on the cheek, "You're cute when you're  
jealous." The blonde blushed, "I'm not jealous. I'm  
just ... just ... not ready to los--" She faded her  
words out fumbling with her car keys. "Huh?" "Err,  
nothing, nevermind." "Don't worry, it's not like Brad  
is taking me on a date. It's just a movie." "That's  
what you think ..." Haruka mumbled to herself, taking  
her rage out on the road zooming out of the school  
parking lot.


	8. Jealousy And Doubt

Chapter 8: Jealousy And Doubt

The two women drove in silence for a while, until Michiru finally spoke up. "Haruka…" The blonde grunted in response, her eyes not leaving the road for a second. "If you do mind me going to that movie with Brad, tell me." Michiru demanded, causing Haruka to shoot her a short glance. "I said I don't mind." The blonde then replied. Michiru sighed. "Yes, you _said_ that. But did you _mean_ it?" Haruka didn't reply, and Michiru reached out to put a gentle hand on her upper leg. "Haruka, please tell me. Are you jealous?" Finally, Haruka sighed and nodded. "Well…yes, I am." She admitted. Michiru smiled at her, for some reason with stars in her eyes. Haruka sweat dropped. "Huh?" she spoke intelligently. "Well…if you're jealous, it means that you care." Michiru quipped, grinning so broadly  that the corners of her mouth almost paid a visit to her earlobes, maybe to say hello. Haruka brought her car to a stop in front of Michirus apartment house. "See you tomorrow." She spoke, not bothering to inform Michiru if she really cared now. "See you tomorrow." Michiru sighed, a little disappointed. She quickly kissed Haruka on the lips and climbed out, leaving the blonde behind – totally stunned. 

Haruka let herself fall down on her couch and stared  up at the ceiling, counting the cracks it had. What didn't take long, since there only was one. Sighing, Haruka rolled on her stomach, staring at the wall. "Do I really care for Michiru?" The blonde mused out loud. "It's just some stupid bet between me and Brad! Not more! We've done this so often (leaving a trail of broken hearts behind), and I never fell for one of the girls. So why should I now?" "Talking to yourself again, huh?" the voice that came out of nowhere startled Haruka, and she fell of the couch when she jumped. "Owww." Haruka groaned as soon as she had landed on the floor. She looked up, only to find herself face to toe with a pair of feet. Her eyes wandered upwards, until they met with Makotos. "Hi Makoto." The blonde finally spoke, sitting up in the process. "Hey." Makoto replied, sitting down next to her friend. "What were you talking about before?" she asked, being her usual blunt and straight-forward self. Haruka let out a heavy sigh – that seemed to become a habit of her – and explained the whole thing to Makoto. As soon as the blonde had finished, her brunette friend was totally baffled. "So…let me repeat that. First, you made that bet. Second, you now think that you fall for that Kaioh girl. Third, she doesn't know that you're female, but she seems to have feelings for you, too." Haruka nodded, her head hanging low. "You should call Brad and tell him that you want to end the bet." Makoto advised her now. "Then, you should drive to Michiru and tell her everything. And when I say everything, I mean everything." Haruka stared at her wide-eyed. "Makoto! I can't tell her about the bet! And I can't tell her that I'm female! She'll hate me!" "Either she'll hate you, or she'll understand." Makoto replied, putting a hand on Harukas shoulder. "But she deserves to know. And now, call Brad." The brunette commanded, handing the phone to Haruka. The blonde just sighed and obeyed.

"But Brad! I don't care about the frigging bet anymore, and I want to end it!" Haruka yelled into the phone, obviously angered. "You're just afraid to lose." Brad replied, in a not so happy tone. Haruka snarled and spoke on: "If you want, I'll give you the damn fifty bucks. If we end it now." "No." Brad replied. "The one who has her first wins, and that's it. A bet is a bet." And with that, Brad hung up. "Damn." Haruka mumbled, angered. She put the phone down and hung her head low, absolutely not knowing what to do.


	9. JerkORama

Chapter 9: Jerk-o-rama  
  
Makoto sat down next to Haruka, who looked like she  
was ready to smash someone's face in. "I think you  
gotta tell her." "Which part? The fact that I'm a  
cross dresser or that I used her in a bet?" the blonde  
replied in a gloomy tone. "Sheesh, when you say it  
like that of course it looks bad! Just tell her all  
of it, I'm sure that she'd understand." "If I tell  
her that I'm a girl, first, I'll be the figure of  
ridicule at school. Secondly, I'll most likely get  
kicked off the football team since that no-girl  
policy. And lastly, it would've all been in vain  
since Michiru's gonna never want to have anything to  
do with me." Mako gave her a stern look, "You don't  
know it's going to turn like that. For all you know,  
she could be just like you." Haruka sighed in the  
face of defeat, she knew Makoto was right - like  
always - but wasn't willing for Michiru to start  
screaming at her. "I'll tell her first thing on  
Monday."  
  
  
Michiru was already waiting for Brad outside her  
apartment complex. It was a bright and sunny  
afternoon, one of those perfect ideal picnic days.   
She glanced at her watch, this was the fourth time in  
the past 10 minutes. Soon enough, Brad came bouncing  
in his Jeep seconds later. He opened the door for her  
and as she climbed in she spoke to him, "No apologies  
for being late?" He shot a look at the clock on his  
speaker system and shrugged, "Only ten minutes."   
"That's ten minutes cut from today." she replied  
strapping on her seat belt. "Err--sorry. I had to  
shake off some of the other guys." There was an eerie  
pause as they drove down to the theater, "You look  
really beautiful today." He grinned as he pulled out a  
daisy from his pocket. "Thanks." she replied, a smile  
breaking out on her face.  
  
"Yo Brad!!" Someone shouted from ahead as they waited  
in line to get their tickets. The quarterback turned  
to find his football buddies waving frantically at  
him, when they realized who he was with. They all  
chuckled, being on the inside info with the bet,  
smirking among themselves who they thought this  
victory would go to. Finally they had gotten their  
tickets for 13 Ghosts, (A/N: I couldn't think of  
anything at the moment!!) Brad's immediate choice.   
Halfway through the movie he decided to pull a classic  
chick-flick move and yawned, extending his arm over  
the cheerleader's shoulder. She rolled her eyes but  
didn't do anything about it, disregarding it until she  
suddenly felt his hand traveling steadily lower.   
  
"HEY!" She shouted, standing up and throwing his arm  
off her as she stormed out of the theater. Brad came  
jogging out moments later, quickly on her trail.   
"Hey? What was that all about??" Michiru's jaw hit  
the ground in shock, "_what_ was it all about?? What  
the hell we're you doing!?" "Shh! Lower your voice!"  
he whispered as bystanders shot them curious looks.   
"Don't tell me to lower my voice!! Who do you think I  
am?!" Brad looked around shyly, "I thought that we  
were on a date!" Michiru scoffed and flipped her  
hair out from under her sweater she pulled on. "A  
date!? How can I be on a date with you?! I'm dating  
Haruka!" She turned on her heels swiftly and walked  
out, "I'm outta here!!"pulling her cell out of her  
handbag. "At least let me take you home!" "I'd  
rather spend my time with someone worth spending it  
on." She growled as she clambered into a taxi  
slamming the door shut. As the yellow car drove off,  
the other football guys came out, some grumbling and  
others doubling over with laughter. "Looks like you  
better ready that pen!" One of them shouted. He  
turned on them his face flushed with fury, "Don't  
think that this is over yet!! Neither one of us has  
got her just yet, and I'll be sure that Tenoh never  
will!" He glared, competition getting the better of  
him as he sped off in his Jeep.


	10. Truth Revealed

Chapter 10: Truth Revealed

Michiru climbed out of the taxi, thanked the driver and paid him when a familiar black jeep pulled up next to her. The aqua haired girl groaned inwardly when Brad climbed out, a somehow weird glint in his eyes. "What do you want now?" Michiru asked. "I told you, I'm dating Haruka, so leave me alone!" "Yes, I know that you're dating Haruka!" Brad shot back. "But there are a few things you should know about him!" Michiru frowned. "And that would be?" Brad gave her  a weird smile. "You know…" he then started.

"Don't wait until Monday." Makoto spoke, earning a glare from Haruka. "Oh, so you think I should tell her right now? And ruin her weekend?" Makoto let out a sigh. "Haruka, you'll ruin her day anyway. Just tell her now and get over it." Haruka sighed, nodded and stood up to get her jacket.

"No." Michiru whispered, shock in her blue eyes. "No. That can't be true…" Brad just smirked and nodded. "It is, Michiru." _"Well, Tenoh…if I can't get her…you won't get her either." He thought to himself. "Just ask Haruka, he'll tell you that it's true." Michiru shook her head, her eyes filling with tears. "Just ask." Brad repeated before he got into his jeep and drove off, leaving the now crying Michiru behind._

Haruka pulled her car up to the parking lot in front of the apartment house Michiru lived in and got out, walking over to the door. She pressed the button of the intercom, and soon Michirus voice came, sounding somehow weird: "Yes?" "Michiru, it's me." Haruka spoke, trying to keep her voice calm. To her big shock, a sob came in reply before the door buzzed, allowing Haruka to enter. She quickly made her way up to Michirus apartment and knocked. The door opened, revealing a crying Michiru, her eyes red. Before Haruka had a chance to say anything, the aqua haired girl lashed out. And then, she slapped the blonde hard across the face. "You bastard!" Michiru cried out while Haruka took a step backwards, her eyes wide and her cheek reddening. "I thought you cared for me!" the aqua haired girl now sobbed. _"Oh my God, she knows." Haruka thought to herself. __"She knows…" "Michiru, I…I can explain…" Haruka started, but Michiru interrupted her rudely. "You said that you care for me, Haruka. But you were just after the fifty bucks!" "That's not true." Haruka protested, her voice hoarse. "At first it was, but I really started to like you…please, you have to believe me!" "I don't have to do anything! And I don't want to see you ever again! Get out!" Michiru shouted, still crying. "Michiru, please!" Haruka replied, her own eyes filling with tears. "Just listen to…" __"Fuck off!" Michiru yelled, causing Haruka to flinch. The blonde turned around on her heels and ran while Michiru slammed the door close and sank to the ground, crying heavily._


	11. Can't Take My Eyes Off You

A/N: Yes, many parts to this chapter were inspired by a variety of movies. ^___^  
  
Chapter 11: Can't Take My Eyes Off You  
  
"You're back earl--" Makoto greeted as Haruka entered the apartment, but stopped as a raging tempest followed her. "She knows." The blonde stated monotonously, "She knows."   
  
"Knows which part?" Mako asked in a perky tone, trying to be as optimistic as possible.   
  
"The bet."   
  
"Yikes ..."   
  
"It could be worse, she could know about me."  
  
"Are you sure that's worse than what you're feeling now?"   
  
"I'm trying to think of the bright side here."  
  
"Oh." The brunette silenced, a large anime sweat drop forming over her head. "Well, looks like you've got two things to do; confessions and proving to Michiru that you sincerely like her. Any ideas?"  
  
"Hey, you're talking to a pro here, I can handle this easily!"   
  
"The same way you handled this situation?"   
  
Haruka shot Mako a dark glare before they began planning the recovery stage.   
  
~*~  
  
"I said BRR! It's cold in here! There must be some Ravens in the atmosphere!" The cheerleaders began their practice at 3:45pm sharp, with the usual routine performed at nearly every game. The music was blasting through the speakers on the football field, however there was no practice for the players today. Michiru had half a nerve to quit the cheer squad, but Minako had convinced her to stay in. She was shocked that Haruka turned out to be a true jerk, but reassured her that not all of the guys, well, a small percentage of them, were genuinely nice. "I said, BRR! It's cold in here! There must be some Ravens in the atmosphere!!" The Captain repeated once more, when the music suddenly went dead silent. "Hey! What's going on here?!" She called out, all the cheerleaders gone dumbstruck looking around.   
  
_You're just too good to be true.  
Can't take my eyes off you.  
You'd be like heaven to touch.  
I wanna hold you so much.  
  
_A strong melody came about the field, the girls all looking around for where it was coming from. Suddenly one of them pointed up to the bleachers where Haruka stood in the dead center, holding a microphone in her hand.  
  
_I love you baby, and if it's quite all right  
I need you baby, to warm the lonely night  
I love you baby, trust in me when I say  
Oh pretty baby, don't bring me down I pray  
Oh pretty baby, now that I found, stay  
Let me love you baby  
Let me love you_  
  
The squad erupted into a fury of ooo's and aww's gushing Michiru before they continued cheering for Haruka. "Oh my can he ever sing!" The Captain gleamed, stars circling her head. The song ended with Haruka being chased off by the school principle, obviously not as amused as the cheerleaders were. Haruka suddenly showed up on the field, running away from the red-faced official of the school, heading directly for Michiru. She passed a small, folded piece of paper into her  
hand and quickly backed away. "Afternoon ladies!"   
Haruka called out before dashing away from the wrath  
of the principle. Michiru looked down at the piece of  
paper, "Meet me at Cafe Metro in an hour. Please."


	12. Waiting For You

Chapter 12: Waiting For You

Haruka sat in the Café Metro, staring out of the window absent-minded. After she had managed to outrun the angered principal, she had made her way to the café, and now sat here waiting for Michiru. Only five more minutes, then the time would be there, and Haruka would see if Michiru came or stayed away. Sighing, the blonde took a sip of her by now cold coffee before she went back to staring out of the window. "I just hope she'll come." The blonde thought to herself. "I just hope…"

"Come on now, go there!" Minako cried into Michirus ear, causing the aqua haired girl to flinch. "I don't know, Minako." She replied as soon as she had recovered, "what if this is just some continuation of the bet?" Minako shook her head no in such a frantic way that her hair flew all around her head. "Of course not! Do you think he would sing and everything just for fifty bucks?! He really likes you, now go and meet him, before you're too late!" Michiru checked her watch, and her eyes widened. "In five minutes, the hour is over! He'll leave and hate me forever." She mumbled. "Don't worry about that, I'm sure he'll wait for a while! Now move your butt!" Michiru nodded, jumped up and ran over to the bus stop.

Haruka looked at her watch and sighed. Half an hour past the time when she had wanted Michiru to come, and the aqua haired girl hadn't shown up yet. "Okay, forget it then. You lost her." The blonde spoke to herself while she waved for the waiter. As soon as he was there, Haruka paid her drink and stood up, ready to leave. She made her way over to the door when it suddenly flew open, revealing a panting Michiru. "Haruka!" the aqua haired girl breathed out. Haruka just stood there, dumbfounded, looking down at the smaller girl. "Sorry for coming so late." Michiru now mumbled, looking down on the floor. "It's okay…" Haruka replied, "I was waiting for you." Michiru looked up at her, blushing. Haruka gave her a weak smile and pointed towards her car that stood parked outside the café. "You wanna go for a ride? We need to talk." Michiru just nodded, and they made their way out of the café and over to the car.

After a pretty long drive – in awkward silence – Haruka stopped her car at a cliff and got out. Michiru did the same, awing at the beautiful view of the ocean that laid in front of her. "So…" the aqua haired girl finally started, "what did you want to talk about?" Haruka finally turned to look at her and let out a deep sigh. "First…I'm sorry for hurting you with that stupid bet." The blonde turned to look at the ocean again, and Michiru walked up next to her, standing by her side. "It was a bet at first." Haruka spoke on, not daring to look at the aqua haired girl. "But then…it turned into something else. At least for me, if not for Brad. I really started to like you, Michiru…started to feel attracted to you." Michiru closed her eyes, trying to force her tears back. She finally failed, and a racked sob freed itself from her throat. "I'm sorry." Haruka repeated, at last daring to look at Michiru. "I know that nothing I say can repair the damage I caused." The blonde slowly spoke on. "But…still…I want you to know that I'm terribly sorry for what I did." Michiru looked at her, her eyes red from crying. "And there's one more thing you should know about me." Haruka spoke, causing Michiru to frown. What would come now? Haruka pulled in a deep breath and locked her gaze with Michirus before she spoke the words that either would destroy her or make her happy at last: "I'm a girl, Michiru."


	13. The Sweetest Thing

Chapter 13:  The Sweetest Thing

Michiru stood there dumbstruck, unsure of what she should say.  'I'm a girl'  The words rang through her head like a gong.  After the longest minutes in Haruka's life passed by, she finally spoke up again, "I'll take you home." she muttered, pulling her keys back out of her pocket and walking to her car.  "Wait, Haruka."  Michiru reached her hand out and grabbed the blonde's, causing her to turn her head.  She could see the effort going into holding her tears back, "Michiru, you don't have to say anythin--"  The aqua girl put a finger over the girl's lips silencing her quickly.  "Neither do you.  No one has ever been this kind to me before, you've honestly done some of the sweetest things for me."  Michiru stood up on her toes giving Haruka a peck on the cheek, making her flush a vibrant red.  Haruka leaned down and closed her eyes, meeting Michiru's lips in a soft but passionate kiss.  "Thank you ..."

"How did it -- go?"  Makoto asked between mouthfuls of popcorn as Haruka walked into their apartment.  "Ahh, I take it very well."  She remarked, clearing her throat with a swig of pop as the blonde bounced her way into the living room.  "Not that I like to be the bringer of bad news, but there's a rather disturbing message left on the answering machine for you."  Haruka's ears perked up at Mako's last words, "From who?"  "Oh wouldn't you like to know."  She shot her a skeptical look before hitting the play button on the machine; *beep*  "I know your secret.  You better not come back to school unless you're ready to face the consequences."  *beep*  "Son ... of a bitch."  

Haruka walked as casually as possible into school the following Monday morning, prepared for the witty remarks and cheap laughs at her to come.  Surprisingly enough, no one seemed to know anything as of yet, otherwise there was a huge prank about to be pulled against her.  "Whew ..." she muttered to herself heading to locker to follow her usual routine of the day.  Maybe Brad really didn't know anything and was just trying to spook her.  All was well, until she got to football practice.  Their team had made it into the semifinals, and the game was in less than a week.  Fifteen minutes into practice, Brad made a ridiculous pass, but Haruka was determined to catch it.  She jumped to catch it, but once it was in her arms she was tackled down hard by the defensive line, smashing her into the ground eating grass.  Standing up a little shaky, she could see the smirk in Brad's eyes.  Nearly an hour and a half later, Haruka was battered and bruised, and the gleam in Brad's eyes seemed to be growing by the moment.  The coach let them off for a quick water break when the blonde overheard the quarterback talking amongst some other teammates, "Tenoh is totally slacking today, wouldn't you say?  I hear he tried to get that slut Michiru into bed with him over the weekend.  Apparently they went out to the movies and he was totally all over her!  Obviously he's not as pro as he gloats he is ..."

The blonde completely lost herself in a fury of madness and ripped off her helmet, tackling Brad off his feet digging him into the turf.  She punched him several times in the face, blood streaming out of his nose.  The other players immediately surrounded them, cheering on the better fighter.  There was a sickening crack as Brad's nose broke; everyone wincing and hollering as it happened.  It took all four coaches to break it apart, jumping in between the RB and Quarterback.  Brad had landed a few swings of his own, Haruka's lip had split on the side and was bleeding heavily.  Once the quarterback was on his feet he shook off those who were helping him and wiped his nose, turning to the coaches yelping like a dog pointing at Haruka, "She's freaking crazy!!!"  Everyone's eyes nearly fell out of their sockets; "She?"


	14. Bad Day For Brad

Chapter 14: Bad Day For Brad  
  
"Yes." Brad grinned smugly, his eyes glinting evilly. "She." Haruka just stood there staring at him, too shocked to say anything. In front of her inner eye, she already kissed her football career goodbye, as well as her popular status at school. They all would hate her, ridicule her, make fun of her, make her life a living. "Wow." One of the other football players suddenly mumbled, tearing the blonde out of her horrible thoughts. She looked at her fellow teammates and at her coach - and was surprised to find them all either grinning or at least smiling. "I never knew women could be that tough!" another player now called out. "For a woman, you really kick butt, Haruka!" a third one piped up. One moment later, Haruka found herself surrounded by the football team, all of them - except for Brad, who stood where they had left him, gaping. The coach slapped her so hard on the shoulder that she nearly fell over, laughing. "I can't believe you fooled all of us for such a long time, Tenoh!" Haruka gave him an unsure smile, not knowing what awaited her next. The coach now looked at the rest of the players. "Okay pals, let's make an agreement. If anybody else finds out that Haruka is a girl, she'll be kicked out off the team, and we surely would lose a lot of games if that happens. So, for us, Haruka is a guy, understand?" The others agreed - again all of them except Brad. "You can't mean that, coach!" he cried out. "She's a woman! She can't play with us!" The coach glared at Brad. "Oh yes, she can. And if you tell anyone else that she's a girl, it will be you who'll get kicked out. Clear?" the coach grumbled. Brad hung his head low and nodded while Haruka grinned from ear to ear. "Brad, move your ass over to the doctor and let him tend to you nose." The coach ordered. Brad walked away, mumbling to himself, while the rest of the team continued with training. Haruka walked away from the school, over to her car, a little saddened about the fact that she hadn't seen Michiru all day. "Haruka!" a melodic voice suddenly called out, causing the blondes heart to jump. She turned around and found herself staring at Michiru, who ran to catch up to her. The aqua haired girl reached the blonde, smiling, but her smile vanished when she saw Harukas swollen lip. "My God, Haruka! What happened to you?" she cried out, her eyes widening. Haruka gave her a cocky smile. "Don't I get a hello-kiss first?" she then asked. Michiru smiled back and gently kissed the blonde before she repeated her question: "Now tell me, what happened to your lip?" "Brad and I got into a fight." Haruka explained before telling the whole story to Michiru. As soon as she was finished, the aqua haired girl was flabbergasted. "Good thing that the coach didn't kick you out." She finally spoke, smiling when Haruka put one arm around her. "And good thing that no one else will find out that I'm a girl." The blonde added. "There are a lot of homophobes on this school, after all." Michiru let out a little sigh and nodded. "You know." she then spoke, "I always thought that I'm straight." Haruka gave her a O_o like look, and Michiru giggled at her expression. "I really did! When I fell for you, I thought that you're a guy. But don't worry now, it's you I love, not your gender." Haruka smiled and blushed heavily when she realized that Michiru just had told her that she loved her. She just was about to tell Michiru she loved her too, when suddenly an all-to-known voice yelled: "Look at the two dykes!" Haruka quickly thanked God that no one else was at the parking lot before she turned around and faced Brad, who glared at her. "What do you want?" the blonde asked, not even trying to sound friendly. "I want you to leave the football team." Brad replied coldly. Haruka grinned at him and spoke: "Yeah right. Dream on, buddy." Brad growled and took one step towards Haruka, as if he wanted to attack her. Haruka shot him a warning look. "I broke your nose already, you want me to break something else?" she then asked, shooting a threatening look towards his private parts. Brad gaped at her for a sec before he growled: "Leave the team, or the school will find out about your true gender.and about you being a fucking dyke!" Before Michiru or Brad himself knew what had happened, Haruka had taken a step forwards and punched the quarterback in the stomach. Brad gasped, suddenly running out of air, and sank to his knees. "Don't you ever call me that again." Haruka snarled, grabbing Brads collar and raising her fist as if she wanted to hit him again. "Understand?" Brad nodded, unable to speak. "And if you tell anyone else that I'm a girl, I'll rip your balls off and shove them up your behind. Understand that, too?" Brad nodded again, and Haruka let go of him. "Good." She turned around to look at Michiru. "Come on Michi, I'll." She never finished her sentence. All of a sudden, Brad tackled her from behind, and both of them fell to the ground, Haruka having her wind knocked out of her. 


	15. Momentary Peace

Chapter 15:  Momentary Peace

"Ouch.  OUCH!"  Haruka cried out, causing Michiru to flinch.  She was gently applying some hydrogen peroxide to a gash next to the blonde's eye, making sure that it didn't get infected with anything serious.  Michiru gave the woman a stern look, "Stop being such a baby.  You're just lucky that a couple other football buddies of yours happened to be leaving just then."   she said, screwing the lid back onto it's proper bottle.  "There, all done."  She finally said, putting her hands on her lap after she attached a Band-Aid.  "I'm really worried though, obviously Brad was mad enough to attack you, I don't even want to know what else he might do."

Haruka put her hand on Michiru's, "Relax, I can take care of myself.  Besides, how is he going to prove it?  No one else is going to believe him, and as long as the rest of the team keeps their end of the bargain, we have nothing to worry about, right?"  The aqua beauty nodded, but there was still a hint of fear in her eyes.  "Really, don't worry about it." 

Michiru smiled lightly and kissed the blonde briefly before pulling her jacket on.  "I should get going, I don't want my parents to freak out for being so late—"  

"Wait."  Haruka suddenly cut in.  "There's something I want to give you."  She walked over to her dresser opening one of the drawers, pulling out a long red velvet box.  "I hope you like it." 

Michiru grinned widely, "You really shouldn't have."  

"I know, I just wanted to ... now go on, open it."  

As she lifted the cover, inside rested a fine gold chain, with a heart outline pendant encrusted with small diamonds.  She gasped and had stars in her eyes as Haruka removed it and gently wrapped it around her neck, "It's absolutely gorgeous."

"Not as gorgeous as you."  the blonde replied, her voice deepening.  Michiru stood up on her toes to give her a warm kiss, Haruka quickly returning it.  The cheerleader's smile suddenly extended from ear to ear, as the blonde whispered a few words to her as she ran a hand through the girl's wavy hair.  She giggled and blushed lightly, before breaking into another passionate kiss.  Michiru's jacket fell to the floor in a heap, as the two fell deeper into eachother's embrace.


	16. Parental Attack

Chapter 16: Parental Attack

When Michiru finally arrived at home, her parents were already waiting for her. "Where have you been?" her dad asked as soon as the aqua haired girl entered. Michirus eyes fell on the clock that hung in the hallways – 11 PM – and she gulped. _Uh-oh.__ "I was at Haruka's place, Dad." She finally spoke, earning an odd look from her father. "And what did you do over there?" her father asked, causing Michiru to gulp. After all, she couldn't really tell her father about the fact that she and Haruka had… "We just talked." She replied, hoping that her voice was steady enough to hide the fact that she was lying. "Just talked, huh? Well, Michiru…can you explain __this?" With that, Tomakin pushed a button on the family's answering machine. Seconds later, Brad's voice echoed out of the speaker: "Your daughter is a dyke. Haruka Tenoh is female. Just thought that maybe you wanted to know that." Michiru stared at the answering machine in horror, her eyes widening. "So?" Tomakin asked, taking one step towards his paralyzed daughter. "Dad…that…that guy, he's a liar!" Michiru replied, hoping and praying that her father would believe her. He didn't. Slapping her hard across the face, he yelled: "Don't you lie to me! The expression on your face was all the answer I needed! So now you are screwing girls, eh?" Michiru took one step back, her face hurting where her father had hit her. "Dad…Dad, please!" the aqua haired girl cried out, raising her arms to shield her face when her father lashed out to beat her again. He hit down on her again and again, until Michiru was huddled in a corner, crying heavily. That was when her mother finally came home from the Bridge Club's meeting, making Tomakin stop and sending Michiru up into her room._

The next morning, the aqua haired girl arrived at school, wearing a pair of sunglasses to hide the black eye her father had given to her. "Michi!" she heard Harukas voice coming from behind, causing the aqua haired girl to flinch. "Hey." She quietly spoke, turning to look at her lover. Haruka frowned when she saw the sunglasses her girlfriend, after all, there was no sun at all. "Michi, why are you wearing…" She trailed off when Michiru removed the glasses, and Harukas eyes went wide. "Dear God." She whispered, reaching out and gently touching the almost purple bruise around her girlfriend's eye. "Who did this to you?" she finally managed to ask, her voice full of anger. "My father." Michiru replied, her voice not more than a whisper. "Brad called our home…and spoke on our answering machine that you were female…my Dad went totally crazy, he kept hitting me…until Mom came home from her Bridge Club and stopped him…" By now, the aqua haired girl was crying, and Haruka pulled her into a gentle embrace, frowning again when Michiru let out a wince. Slowly, Haruka pulled the aqua haired girls shirt away to expose her shoulder, her eyes filling with hate when she saw the big blue and purple bruise right above her lover's  collarbone. "That bastard…" she gritted out, still holding her by now heavily crying girlfriend. "I'll make him pay…at first, Brad will pay, and then your father…" Michiru just continued sobbing, and Haruka continued to hold her. They stood like that for a very long time. 


	17. One Down, One More To Go

Chapter 17:  One Down, One More To Go "... I bet Tenoh isn't going to belong to the football team much longer.  Heh, that oughta wipe the smirk of he--"  Brad's words were harshly cut short as he was suddenly pulled away from his clique and smashed into a row of lockers.  Several people scurried out of the way, others forming a small circle around the scene.  "Tenoh!"  Brad grumbled, getting back to his feet.  "You have some nerve getting close to me." "Yeah well you've got some balls to dare mess with me."  Haruka growled, not caring about the screams and shouts from the fairly large crowd formed.  "Not that I expect them to stay with you much longer."  Brad stared daggers at the blonde before lunging towards her, but she easily dodged his punches, grabbing his fist and slamming his down on his back.   Taking a fistful of his shirt and dragging him to his feet, he tried to break free from her grip but instead received a blow across the face and a knee in the stomach, causing him to double over.  Haruka grabbed him again by his shoulders and pushed him up against the metal doors, a loud clang filling the air.  By now, the crowd was cheering loudly for Haruka, she was surprised that no one had tried to break the fight up yet.  "You ever come near my girl again, and I'll make sure I have the personal pleasure of proving why I don't like men." the blonde snared under her breath, so only Brad could hear her. "Haruka!!"  Hearing Michiru's voice, she turned on her heels to storm off, when a flash of a glint caught her eye - she spun around just in time to catch Brad's hands as he pulled a knife on her, both of them crashing onto the floor.  Grunting under his weight and strength, she suddenly heard a small scream - Michiru's scream.  Looking away for a moment was a fatal mistake, she lost her concentration and Brad caught it, piercing her side with his blade.  Haruka screamed in agony and raised her knee, hitting him between his legs and head butted him, making him roll over in pain.  By then, the teachers had caught on as to what was going on, breaking the crowd up and were shocked to find blood on the tiled floor ... The following morning, both Haruka and Brad found themselves sitting in the principal's office, Brad's face black and blue, Haruka lightly holding her side.  "Tenoh."  Haruka stood up slowly, and walked into the open door that awaited her, closing it silently behind her.  "Take a seat."  The principal sat down in his chair and motioned to the ones in front of his desk.  "Nothing gives a student the right to attack one of their fellow students."  "I wouldn't call him a 'fellow' student."  Haruka said, not caring over the amount of trouble she was facing.  It couldn't get any worse than she predicted. "In this school, there is absolutely no fighting allowed.  Would you go outside and just attack someone on the street?"  "If they deserved it."  The principal shook his head, obviously aware that he was not going to get through with Haruka.  "You will be suspended for three days, however, for now, you will get to keep your position on the football team.  If I find that you are breaking any other school rules, you will not only be removed from the team, but also expelled from this school.  You have been warned."  Haruka nodded and stood up, leaving the office to let him deal with Brad.  Michiru was waiting outside by the car, and ran towards Haruka as she left the school.  "What happened?!"  "Nothing really, just been suspended for a few days."  The aqua girl gasped, "This is all my fault." Haruka grinned and opened the car door for Michiru, "Not at all.  Think on the bright side, I don't have school for three whole days!!"  Michiru gave her a disapproving look as she fastened her seatbelt.  "Besides, now I have time to make sure your Dad doesn't ever hit his children again." 


	18. Revenge Gone Wrong

Chapter 18: Revenge Gone Wrong

„What do you mean with that, you'll make sure that my Dad doesn't beat me again?" Michiru asked while Haruka drove away from the school, as always faster than allowed. "That I'll drive over to your place now and kick his bum." The blonde replied, smirking at the shocked Michiru. "You can't mean that, Haruka!" the aqua haired girl finally cried out. "He's much stronger than you!" Haruka shrugged before she concentrated on the road again. "Yeah, but he has a weakness that I don't have." Michiru frowned, giving her a questioning look. Haruka grinned evilly before she replied: "His dick. I'll give it a good, nice squeeze." Michirus eyes went wide before she started to giggle. "You can't mean that, Haruka!" she finally managed to press out. "Of course I do." Haruka replied, her voice cold all of a sudden. "He deserves it. No one beats my girlfriend up and gets away with it." Michiru gave her a happy smile and rested her hand on the taller girl's upper leg, who just smiled at her while driving on.

"…and then I just grabbed that guy, smashed him against the wall and told him to fuck off!" Tomakin spoke , his three best friends howling with laughter. "Way to go, Tomakin!" the tallest of them, Kazuya, complimented him. All of a sudden, a loud ringing sound echoed through the house, causing Tomakin to look up surprised. "Eh? Who could this be?" he wondered out loud while standing up and walking out of the room and over to the front door. He opened it, and a fist crashed into his face, sending him to the ground. "Ugh!" the man cried out, holding his bleeding nose while looking at his attacker. Haruka stepped into the house, fire in her eyes. "That's what you get for beating up Michiru." The blonde snarled before her foot lashed out, crashing into the groaning man's stomach. Tomakin rolled over, holding his belly in pain, while Haruka stepped closer to him to land another kick. Michiru stood in the door watching, feeling satisfied and guilty at the same time. After all, it was her father who got beaten up…_"Yeah, your father who beat the shit out of you." _A little voice in her mind reminded her, and the guilt vanished. Haruka just prepared to kick Tomakin a third time when the man suddenly yelled out: "Guys! Help!" Seconds later, heavy footsteps approached, and then, Michiru let out a scared little yelp. Haruka turned around just in time to see some tall guy running towards her, then he tackled her, sending her crashing to the ground, the wind knocked out of her. Tomakin managed to sit up while Michiru let out a shocked yelp, running into the house with the intention to help her girlfriend. Two strong arms grabbed her from behind and held her tight, and one of Tomakins friends spoke: "Don't even think about it, dear." Kazuya and the other guy grabbed Harukas arms, pulling her to her feet and holding her, while Tomakin walked over to her, his face red with anger. And then, without any warning, his fist shot forward, landing in the blondes stomach. Haruka groaned in pain, feeling how her belly convulsed at the sudden unexpected impact. "That'll teach you to waltz in here and attack me, dyke!" Tomakin yelled, hitting Haruka in the face this time. "Stop!" Michiru cried out, her eyes filling with tears. "Please, Daddy, stop!" Tomakin looked over his shoulder, shooting his daughter a death glare. "Oh, I will stop. When she's out cold." He then spoke, a cruel grin spreading over his face before he turned back to Haruka, who stared at him with a mixture of hate and fear in her eyes. He gave another cruel smile before he continued the beating.

"And don't ever come back here!" Tomakin yelled while his two friends threw the nearly unconscious Haruka out of the front door, causing her to hit the ground with a loud thump. "You're not wanted here anymore either." Tomakin snarled at Michiru before pushing her, causing her to stumble down the three stairs that led up to the door. She fell on her knees next to Haruka, crying. Tomakin slammed the door close and locked it, not after shooting one last hate filled glare at the two girls. "Haruka…" Michiru now sobbed, gently pulling the hurt blonde into her arms. "Haruka, please, say something…" Haruka groaned in pain and opened her eyes, looking up at the aqua haired girl. "I'm sorry." Michiru sobbed, pulling the blonde closer. "I'm so sorry…" "Don't be." Haruka whispered, her busted lips hurting while she spoke. "It's not your fault…" Michiru just continued crying while Haruka slowly slipped into unconsciousness, darkness engulfing her. 


	19. Midnight Lovers

Chapter 19: Midnight Lovers  
  
A quick gasp of air was inhaled as Haruka suddenly bolted upwards, a few beads of sweat trailing down her forehead. Glancing outside, it was still dark, and after illuminating her watch she took note that it was barely 3AM. _"Damn dreams ..."_ Haruka muttered to herself. She knew that they had planned to seek revenge on Michiru's Dad the following day, but lying back in the soft covers sleep wouldn't overcome her. Finally giving into her insomnia, she dressed and headed outside deciding to go for a moonlight stroll.  
  
Before she knew where her feet were taking her, she realised that she was standing outside of Michiru's apartment. Picking up a few rocks from the ground, she lightly hit the aqua girl's window panes, trying to get her attention. After what seemed like an eternity to her, Michiru's face finally appeared in the frame as she unlocked the window and looked to see who was making all the commotion. "Haruka! What are you doing here??"  
  
"I couldn't sleep!" She lightly shouted (A/N: is that possible? O_o) back, fumbling her hands in her pockets. "Do you wanna join me out here?!"  
  
"You've got to be crazy!"  
  
" ... You're just noticing this??" The blonde replied, a little offended by the comment.  
  
Michiru sarcastically rolled her eyes, "Fine fine, be down in a second ..."  
  
A second was an understatement, it ended up being nearly twenty minutes - almost more time than Haruka could bear. Finally she saw the main door to the apartment complex slowly open, Michiru quietly sneaking out. "Finally!" Haruka huffed, earning a poke in the side from her aqua beauty. Walking towards the park, they sat down on a bench where there was a clear view of the starry sky. Michiru leaned into Haruka's chest, and she placed an arm around the smaller girl. They sat like that for a while, enjoying each other's company, when Michiru finally spoke up. "Haruka?"  
  
"Hmm?"  
  
"Why are you doing this?" Michiru asked earnestly, looking up into the blonde's dazzling teal eyes.  
  
Haruka looked slightly confused, "Why am I doing what, sweetie?"   
  
"Well, for starters, I was really happy before I knew you. And then, when I met you, everything was turned upside-down. But at the same time, it was turned around for a better reason. And despite the fact that my parents and some of your friends despise you, you're still here."  
  
"Because ..." Haruka found herself at a loss of words. _Why was she still here? _"I really don't know why ... there's something about you ... when I'm with you you make me feel like I can do anything, like I'm a better person. And maybe I don't want to lose that, maybe I can't lose that. It's just--" Before she could continue, Michiru put a soft finger on her lips signaling her to stop. The smaller woman leaned upwards and the two met in a passionate kiss, the stars twinkling above them.


End file.
